


Auld Acquaintance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Auld Acquaintance

Title: Auld Acquaintance  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: NC-17  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #90: Auld Lang Syne  
Warning(s): Graphic sexual content  
A/N: Au I suppose  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Auld Acquaintance

~

Singing drifted outside through the open window. “...days of auld lang syne...”

Harry moaned as Severus’ cock slid deep, brushing his prostate.

Severus nipped his earlobe playfully. “Careful, brat,” he whispered, the steam of his breath ghosting past Harry’s ear. “You don’t want them to hear, do you?”

Tilting his arse up to take Severus deeper, Harry gasped, “Merlin, it’s midnight.”

“Indeed,” Severus panted, quickening his thrusts, “We must return soon.”

“Hurry then,” Harry managed.

With Severus fucking him steadily, Harry came quickly, followed immediately by Severus.

“Happy New Year!” Molly said when they returned.

“It is now,” Severus murmured.

~


End file.
